Falleen
The Falleen were the indigenous reptilian sentient species of the planet Falleen. Biology and Appearance The Falleen were an exotic, cold-blooded reptilian species known to be long lived, with life spans averaging 250 years. The sleek symmetry of their features, calculating and cold demeanors, their exotic looks, and their ability to alter their skin pigmentation meant that the Falleen were often considered to be among the most aesthetically pleasing beings in the galaxy. In addition to their strikingly beautiful appearance, the Falleen exuded pheromones which made them all but irresistible to both sexes, as evidenced when Quinlan Vosfell under the influence of a male Falleen's pheromones. They had small scales all over their bodies, as well as slightly clawed fingers and toes. In addition, the Falleen displayed prominent facial and spinal ridges, though females tended to have slighter, more subtle growths. The Falleen were semi-aquatic, and were able to hold their breath underwater for a long period of time, leading exobiologists to believe that the Falleen's ancestors were completely aquatic. The appearance of breasts and other mammalian characteristics in Falleen females and males have also led exobiologists to believe that Falleen had a mammal ancestor. They were one of the few species resistant to mind tricks, and had green blood. Society & Culture Falleen society was of a feudal nature, with noble houses ruling over the lower classes. The upper echelons of Falleen monarchies were rife with politics and intrigue, but they rarely spilled blood over blatant disputes or open warfare. The skin pigmentation of the Falleen changed naturally to reflect the mood of the individual; however, the Falleen long ago mastered the ability to change their skin tone at will and used this as something of a covert weapon in their politics, fostering an appearance of calm, for example, when they were really panicking. As a cold-blooded species, the Falleen respected discipline and control, particularly self-control. They tended to shun public displays of emotion, and were very patient. As a result of this attitude, they tended to look down on the more openly passionate, whom they saw as lacking self-control. Indeed, the Falleen as a species had a towering sense of superiority which they felt was only right and proper due to their discipline and rigid self-control. They also tended to view Falleen, and not Coruscant as the civilized and cultural capital of the galaxy. This arrogance made the Falleen something of an isolationist species, and though they were not a rare species, it was rare to find them away from their homeworld. Young Falleen nobles often toured the galaxy for a while to acquire a taste of life away from Falleen. More often than not, though, this merely reinforced the Falleen's biased views and sense of superiority, ensuring that the youth of Falleen never felt the desire to leave home. The invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong, and the fall of the planet to the alien invaders, cut short these trips and isolated the Falleen even more. In the aftermath of the war, many Falleen were seen off world especially on Coruscant. In 29 BBY, the Falleen Miss Mylla, a courtesan and manager of the entertainment house Miss Mylla's Saloon in Lamaredd, was rumored to be the concubine of a member of the Falleen Royal family, an heir to the crown fallen into disfavor or a holo actress hiding from a jealous wife. She was known to have arranged the marriage of an escort working for her with a Falleen Prince. History Though the Falleen joined the Galactic Republic close to four thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, they later sided with the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. With the conclusion to that conflict, the Falleen played little part in galactic politics, deciding against joining the New Republic after the fall of the Galactic Empire. During the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong, the planet fell to the alien invaders. Surprisingly, a few Falleen went to join the Rebellion after Darth Vader razed a city and slaughtered some 200,000 individuals to contain a failed biological experiment on the Falleen homeworld. Xora, Zuur, and Prince Xizor were three of the Falleen known to have sought revenge on Darth Vader for the deaths of their families and friends, only to be killed by the very same Sith Lord anyway. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Home Planet or System: Falleen Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D+1/4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Attraction Pheromones: Exuding special pheromones and changing skin color, Falleen can increase their persuasion skill +1D, and for each hour of preparation gain an additional +1D for each hour spend preparing, for a maximum of +3D. The attempt must be made within one hour of preparation. Amphibious: Falleen can "breathe" water for up to 12 hours. They receive a +1D to any swimming skill checks. Story Factors: Rare: Falleen are rarely seen throughout the galaxy since the Imperial blockade in their system severely limited travel to and from their homeworld. Move: 9/12 Size: 1.7 to 2.4 meters tall Lifespan: 250 to 400 standard years Category:Species